The Inbetween
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: What happened during Maria and Georg's engagement.


Summary: What happens during the time between "Something Good" and the Wedding.

Maria and Georg stared at each other, their foreheads touching. "Maybe we should ask-" Maria started to say once Georg has asked for her hand in marriage.

"The Children?" They said together with a laugh.

"Well it is much too late now Fraulien. We can tell them over breakfast tomorrow?" Georg couldn't wait to tell the children, he knew that they would all be elated with the idea of their precious Fraulien Maria being their new mother.

"Then I believe I should retire for the night Captain. I'd also like to tell Reverend Mother, she was the one who convinced me to come back afterall." Maria said, pulling away from their close embrace.

"Please, call me Georg." He pulled her closer one more time, his hands on her hips. "Don't go just yet." He kissed her forehead. "I would also like to thank the Reverend Mother for bringing you back to me."

"Oh Georg, I don't want to leave you either but I'm just… Having all of these feelings I've never had before and I just don't trust them and if we are to be married-" Georg knew how little experience with the opposite sex his Maria had. He knew that the feelings inside her were confusing and new, one of the reasons she had left so abruptly.

Georg laughed and silenced Maria with one last kiss. "I guess it's a good thing Max is still here. He will make quite the inconvenient chaperone." Georg smiled.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Maria and Georg sat opposite each other across the large dining room table trying to keep from smiling so obviously at each other. Georg had told Max about the previous nights events and he had made himself scarce in the morning so that Maria and Georg could tell the children in private saying that he had to check out his concert location.

Breakfast went along as usual, the morning paper in front of Georg, Brigitta reading a book while slurping oatmeal as Freidrich and Kurt fought over the last piece of bacon. Maria couldn't wait for this to become her everyday normal.

Georg sent a look to Maria and she nodded. "Children, I'd like to make an announcement. As you might have noticed, Baroness Schraeder is no longer here, she has returned to Vienna. We aren't going to be married."

The children did little to contain their enthusiasm at the Baroness leaving their house. Maria tried to hide a smile.

"Maria will be staying here indefinitely. In fact, Maria and I are to be married."

The children were silent for a moment before Brigitta spoke, "I knew it!" She exclaimed as laughter and cheers filled the dining room.

Liesel was the first to rise out of her seat and hug Maria followed by everyone else rushing in hug their soon to be mother.

"All right children, what about a picnic today on the mountain?" Maria suggested. The children all agreed.

"Will you come too father?" Gretl asked.

"Of course I will Gretl. Why don't you all go and change into your… drapes and we will go." Maria laughed at this, he had hated that his children had been wearing clothing made from the old drapes in Maria's bedroom.

The children quickly disappeared from the dining room leaving Maria and Georg alone. Maria got up from the table walking over to Georg.

"Oh Georg the children will love that you're coming out with us today." Maria placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "They've missed you terribly over the summer."

Georg grabbed her arm before she walked away. "Thank you again for making me realize that I have been missing out on everything. For bringing music back into my house, our house." He pulled her close to give Maria a kiss on the lips. "I love you Fraulein".

"And I you Captain." She kissed Georg again. Without thinking he pulled Maria into his lap, deepening their kiss. Maria returned the kiss, never wanting to leave his arms.

Maria pulled back first. "We are really going to need a chaperone. When is this wedding again?" She joked.

"Tomorrow if you wish my love." Maria pulled back abruptly, still seated on Georg's lap. This is my second marriage and I'd be content with a signed piece of paper, but I want you to have the wedding you wish, and I would be more than happy to show you off and spoil you with a big lavish wedding."

Maria thought about this for a moment. Yes, she wanted to be married sooner rather than later because she wanted more than a couple of stolen kisses here and there when nobody was watching. However, before she had decided to devote her life to god, Maria had dreamt of the white dress and the beautiful church ceremony.

"Georg, I want both… Yes I want to marry you as soon as possible and I think, with the current political affairs plaguing us I think we should get married as soon as possible however I do want a wedding." Maria climbed off of Georg's lap as she heard the children becoming louder and louder. "I want a real wedding too. I've seen them at the church and the women look so beautiful and I could have Liesl as my bridesmaid."

Georg smiled. "No bride will ever be as beautiful as you my Fraulein." Maria blushed at his words. Georg stood, "I can hear the children becoming restless. We better go and get ready."

The two left the dining room and walked hand in hand upstairs. When they had to part ways Georg took Maria's hand and kissed her knuckles. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I cannot wait for the day when we will share a room."

Maria went into her bedroom to find a dress suitable for their picnic as was surprised to see Liesl sitting on the edge of her bed, already dressed in the green and cream coloured dress that had been made for her. "Oh Liesl you startled me."

"I'm sorry Fraulein Maria." Liesl smiled. " I just wanted to say how happy I am that you are to be marrying father. And although I love my mother very much and I miss her everyday, I am glad that you make my father happy and that I cannot wait for the day when I can call you mother."

Maria went to sit next to Liesl on the bed. "I'm so glad I will get to be your mother. And I never want to take the place of your mother."

The two hugged. "Liesl, I was wondering if I could ask you to be my bridesmaid at the wedding."

Liesl smiled. "Oh I would love to!" She exclaimed.

"Wonderful. Now, help me pick out a dress to wear today will you?"

END CHAPTER


End file.
